


The Family That Reads Comics Together...

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca collects comics for her brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family That Reads Comics Together...

**Author's Note:**

> Becca is the sister, Marisa the daughter and I am putting the age difference between the two siblings at three years. Also, I couldn't fit this into the fic, Becca is totally going to get Jolene and Aisha hooked on Birds of Prey, she has _plans_ for next Halloween. :D

Becca Jensen couldn't really remember not having comics in her life. They were a part of her memories of the people she loved. She loved these stories, these mythologies. With great power, comes great responsibility. I am the best there is at what I do. Never bet against an ex-librarian. Trust to love. Fight with honor. But fight to _win_. There was a lot you could learn from a comic book.

Becca went to the comic book store every Wednesday. She and her brother had always gone together when they were kids, until she had left for university and he had left to join the Army. But they still talked about comics, either on the phone or in their letters. Once Jake made it into Special Forces and couldn't make it to a store himself, Becca bought doubles of comics of mutual interest and gritted her teeth and bought the crap her brother read that she normally would never had let into the house. She carefully bagged all her brother's comics and stored them in the closet in her spare room, waiting for when he's on leave. (Someday she will show Mark Millar what edgy really means, she has sworn it.)

Jake had no fucking clue how much he owed her for this service. The owner of the only comic book shop in town had been the embodiment of every skeezy, misogynistic stereotype she'd ever heard of and going to the store was always an exercise in frustration. Condescension, innuendos, outright harassment, Becca had felt safer in biker bars than in that store. Becca stopped going by herself, making her friends come with her. And there was no way Becca ever would have let Marisa in that store. She never told her brother what was going on because she didn't want him to end up in jail for assault or arson. (If anyone was going to burn that asshat's store down, it was going to be _her_.)

When a new store opened up one town over, run by a married couple, Becca took Marisa with her. It was their special treat for the week, they would get their books, grab burgers on the way home and spend the night on the couch, reading to each other. It was awesome. When Jake got home, there was a strict no spoilers policy for three days until he caught up and then they would spend hours squeeing or arguing or even crying a little. (Marisa had been inconsolable over Ted Kord.)

Some people tried to give Becca a hard time for reading comics, for encouraging her daughter to read them too. Or they thought it was cute, which was annoying as hell. She really didn't see how being passionate about a comic book character was all that different from being passionate about a sport or a team or a soap opera.

But how to explain? When their mom had been working three jobs and barely had time to hug them, she always found some extra money for comics. Becca and Jake would go pick them out Saturdays after cartoons were over and lay in bed with their mom, reading to her. When Mom finally graduated school and got a real job, she celebrated by splurging on comics for all of them. When Becca had left for school, there were times when The Justice League was all she and Jake had to talk about. The first time Jake had come home from a mission, he looked like a ghost and hadn't wanted to talk about _anything_ but he'd talk about the X-Men. Jake had taught Marisa to read one summer using a stack of old Casper's and Richie Rich's he'd gotten in a garage sale. And now Becca saved up comics for her brother, because it was something she could do for him while he was out blowing shit up for democracy.

And when Jake came home, hopefully for good this time, they would talk about Wonder Woman's new suit, Steve Rogers being the head of SHIELD, the awesomeness of Volstagg and the eighth season of Buffy. Jake's friends would roll their eyes but she knew Clay would steal all the new Batmans so he could catch up, Pooch was hooked on Secret Six and Cougar still hadn't finished Love and Rockets. She was really looking forward to giving the boys a hard time about it. Once her family was home.


End file.
